kinnikumanfandomcom-20200214-history
Bermuda Mystery
Bermuda Mystery (バミューダミステリー) is the theme song of Black Hole. 'Lyrics' English= "So why do have a hole in my face? Read my name, Black Hole!" "This is the dreaded hole that will suck you into space!" There lay mysterious black whirlpools In the cold, dark depths of space They say once you are sucked in You'll never return BERMUDA TRIANGLE A mysterious man comes BERMUDA TRIANGLE From another dimension Is he a demon, or a messenger from hell Whatever he may be, his opponents vanish from the ring Do not dare look at his face He is the dark mystery BLACK HOLE "Come, look at my face! And darkness awaits you, total darkness! Go, Kinnikuman, say goodbye to your friends! Welcome to the Mystery Zone!" When the sun shines on a solar-powered house An eerie shadow closes in Once it lures you, there's no escape That's wrestling in the 4th dimension BERMUDA TRIANGLE An unseen terror creeps in BERMUDA TRIANGLE From the folds of space Is he a demon, or a messenger from hell He smirks in the corner Do not dare look at his face He is the dark killer BLACK HOLE BERMUDA TRIANGLE He brings sorrow and treachery with him BERMUDA TRIANGLE From a world of despair Is he a demon, or a messenger from hell All sense of uprightness is snuffed out of you Do not dare look at his face He is the dark mystery BLACK HOLE |-|Romaji= "Naze ore no kao ni wa ana ga aite 'ru ka tte? Ore no namae wo yonde mi na, Black Hole!" "Koitsu ga uchuu ni kisama wo suttobasu akuma no ana tte wake na no sa!" Tsumetai uchuu kuukan ni Fushigi na kuroi uzu ga aru Nomikomaretara dare hitori Kaetta yatsu wa nai to iu BERMUDA TRIANGLE Ijigen no kanata kara BERMUDA TRIANGLE Nazo no otoko ga yatte kita Akuma no keshin ka jigoku no shisha ka Ringu de totsuzen aite ga kieru Aitsu no kao wa nozoicha ikenai Ankoku misuterii BLACK HOLE! "Nozoite mi na yo, ore no kao! Kisama wo matte iru no wa yami, yami, yami da! Saa, Kinnikuman, _aitsu yara_ ni wakare wo tsuge na! Mystery zone ni shoutai suru ze!" Sooraa hausu ni hi ga saseba Bukimi na kage ga shinobiyoru Sasoikondara nigasanai Yatsu no yonjigen resuringu BERMUDA TRIANGLE Kuukan no hizumi kara BERMUDA TRIANGLE Michi no kyoufu ga orite kita Akuma no keshin ka jigoku no shisha ka Koonaa posuto de futeki ni warau Aitsu no kao wa nozoicha ikenai Yami no koroshiya BLACK HOLE BERMUDA TRIANGLE Zetsubou no sekai kara BERMUDA TRIANGLE Kodoku to uragiri tsurete kita Akuma no keshin ka jigoku no shisha ka Kokoro de totsuzen seigi ga kieru Aitsu no kao wa nozoicha ikenai Ankoku misuterii BLACK HOLE |-|Kanji= 冷たい宇宙空間に 不思議な黒い渦がある 飲み込まれたら誰一人 帰った奴はないと言う バミューダ トライアングル 異次元の彼方から バミューダ トライアングル 謎の男がやって来た 悪魔の化身か地獄の使者か リングで突然相手が消える あいつの顔はのぞいちゃいけない 暗黒ミステリー ブラックホール! ソーラーハウスに 陽がさせば 不気味な影が 忍び寄る 誘い込んだら 逃がさない 奴の四次元レスリング バミューダ トライアングル 空間のひずみから バミューダ トライアングル 未知の恐怖が降りて来た 悪魔の化身か地獄の使者か コーナーポストで不敵に笑う あいつの顔はのぞいちゃいけない 闇の殺し屋 ブラックホール! バミューダ トライアングル 絶望の世界から バミューダ トライアングル 孤独と裏切り連れて来た 悪魔の化身か地獄の使者か 心で突然正義が消える あいつの顔はのぞいちゃいけない 暗黒ミステリー ブラックホール 'Listen' 'References' *Virtual Rotation 'Navigation' Category:Character Theme Song Category:Music